User blog:TenshiAkari12/So I have decided...
... to start writing my own blog entries! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ I think I'm finally going to start uploading covers I've done with IA sometime this coming week. About time, seeing as I've had her since May and I've been doing more yapping away about it than I sharing the results of what I've been playing around with. I've been working on some re-arrangements and an original, but I've hit some roadblocks concerning sound issues and ideas respectively... thus, I've ended up with about ten covers just sitting there collecting dust. (Most of them I did as inspiration joggers, but a few from back when I was getting the basics with editing pre-made VSQ files). (>.<) I know for sure I'll be posting on Niconico, but as for YouTube... well... I'm just completely turned down after the screw-ups changes they've done recently. That's right: the Google+ fiasco. I just don't like how everything was slammed down on users who did not want to be tied down with extra unnecessary stuff, nor did I like the forced link to already existing G+ accounts that happened. And eventually finding out that depending on how your channel is linked to a G+ account, it may be unable to ever disconnect from G+ ever again. (Which is exactly ''what happened to my personal account of 6 years. Like I always wanted to be suckered into someone's grand scheme of forcibly expanding the user base for a badly made social media site. Great job, Google, it's like you were reading my mind! /sarcasm) YouTube just doesn't feel as straight-forward and to-the-point anymore, like it used to be back in the good ol' days. I used to not mind most of the changes made before... well, except the changes with channel formats. But since November of last year, I think this has been the most unsettling thing for me thus far with concerns to YT/Google. With the new changes, it feels so overwhelming to the point I'm genuinely nervous about any upcoming "changes" they feel is the best thing since sliced bread... when it actually takes more fun out of what the site was originally made for and creates more issues than improve the site. I could go on about YouTube woes like a raving lunatic, but then I'd rather not have more whining here than actual content, so I digress. I'm thinking I'll just use the other YT account I made there a while ago to host the videos, all the while keeping it free of the symbiotic account just for the sake of simplicity ... at least, I'm ''hoping I can still upload videos without it, since I was able to do the disconnect successfully with that one. I know for sure commenting is out, but I'll more than likely do comment responses with my personal one anyways. So yeah, I'll probably post links when I at least get a video uploaded, and finally put my main username out there. (Even though I'm more than likely no one anyone here would know anyways.) :-P Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts